Princess Charm
Princess Charm is an upcoming 2015 Philippine romantic fantasy drama television series directed by Mark Reyes, starring Michelle Vito in her first leading role, with Kapinoy actors Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, and the love team tandem of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews. The series premieres on IBC as part of the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime and worldwide on Global IBC on March 2, 2015, succeeding Janella: A Princess Girl. Production Since the hits of IBC's hottest teen fantasy drama series are Janella: A Princess Girl topbilled by Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel and Hayate the Combat Butler topbilled by Shanne Velasco and Jerome Ponce which will be targeted the young viewers for teens and girls. Casting The original romantic fanta-drama trend Princess Charm is Michelle Vito's first leading role after her participation in the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever, launching her as IBC's newest Primeime Princess alongside Janella Salvador, Coleen Garcia, Shanne Velasco, Ella Cruz and Liza Soberano. Andre Paras and Kobe Paras is now part of the cast in the first trailer. Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews are their team-up will also joined the cast as Velario's family while rose to fame. It marks the comeback and reunion tandem of Andrews-de Leon love team as Kapinoy stars. Plot First time in kilig for a dream house, but suddenly believe it's magic. The fantasy series follows the journey of Charm Velario known as Princess Charm (Michelle Vito), a 17-year-old teenage girl who is confient whatever the friends, she is pretty and beautiful like a princess. Because of their so excited, at Velario's family in house. His boyfriend Rafael Santana (Andre Paras), a brother who is Santana's family and as he loves girlfriend for kilig moments. As Princess Charm is about her mom Dina Velario (Angelu de Leon), her dad Jeric Velario (Bobby Andrews), her young brother Carlos Velario (Francis Magundayao) and her little girl Miely Velario (Sofia Millares). Already a model at an early age, it was only a matter of time before, Charm who takes the time to be kind is beautiful and explored the world of acting. She looks every bit the radiant prom queen! Get to know more of this rising star and all about her dream prom dress, date, and song. She is saves the day about to crush on you like kilig. An extremely rich boy, tall, snobby 16-year-old boy and bitter enemy and rival Eustace Stretch (Carlo Lacana) who talks with an accent. He also has a disturbing laugh. Despite the castle and house about about this world, Princess Charm is very beautiful and charming girl. and while Brod Pete (Isko Salvador) here in the archinemy. Princess Charm must help her? Inside a storage room to steal her hosting job at a variety show their club organized. Will Charm about to crush Rafael? Is she the true love and fall in love all over again? And what about it he mean girl gown? Cast and Characters Main Cast * Michelle Vito as Charm Velario / Princess Charm - A teenage girl as the charm princessting * Andre Paras as Rafael Santana - A brother who is Santana's family. * Kobe Paras as John Santana - A brother and his sons. * Angelu de Leon as Dina Velario - Charm's mom * Bobby Andrews as Jeric Velario - Charm's dad * Sofia Millares as Miely Velario - Charm's little girl Supporting Cast * Janus del Prado as Peter Ran * Bianca Manalo as Joanne Markino * Mon Castro as Arvic Wilson * Jean Garcia as Dorry de Kontra * Dang Cruz as Donald Espiritu * Yayo Aguila as Monthy Wender * Carlo Lacana as Eustace Stretch - An extremely rich boy, tall, snobby 16-year-old boy and bitter enemy and rival who talks with an accent. He also has a disturbing laugh. * Chienna Filomeno as Megan Ignacio * Arvic Tan as Ebenezer Ramos * Vangie Martelle as Alex Domingo * Paul Salas as Paulo Maroman * Gloria Diaz as Glory Elemy * Francis Magundayao as Carlos Velario - Charm's young brother * Tessie Tomas as Tessa Santana - Rafael's mom * Rio Locsin as Alfredo Santana - Rafael's dad * Andrés Muhlach as Andre Santana - Rafael's little brother * Neil Coleta as Mark Francisco * Dexie Daulat as Valerie Navarro * Ruben Gonzaga as Ruben Ruben * Virginia Pozon as Mariz Ocampo * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete Voices * Mavin Yap as Agro Puppy Music Due to the success of the fantasy series, the soundtrack for the fantaseyre was released February 28, 2014 by IBC Records. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Michelle Vito, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Princess Charm released along with its official music video. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling teen pop album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's fantaserye Princess Charm and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. All the songs from the original soundtrack album of the series are performed by Michelle Vito. On January 30, the primetime news program Express Balita aired a segment featuring Vito's recording sessions and releaed the songs featured in her own original soundtrack album of the teen fantasy series such as the cover versions of Beat of My Heart (originally by Hilary Duff), This Is How We Do (originally by Katy Perry) and an original song titled Princess Charm. On February 25, Vito shared in an interview that she had finished recording the soundtrack album in January and that it revealed that it will now contain ten tracks including two original songs and eight cover versions. The main single in the self-titled original song Princess Charm, the theme song for the dance craze; the latest dance craze hits are Everything You Do, the single perfect mix teen pop, dance-rock and electropop incfluencial with the guitar; This Is How We Do is a sound of dance-pop and teen pop, Wake Up is a new treat of mid-tempo dance-pop song with more mature pop-techno sound; Sitting Down Here is the dance-pop and teen-pop song instrumentation comes mainly from the guitar; and Beat of My Heart an up-tempo new wave-inspired electropop song that incorporates elements of bubblegum pop and dance music. # Princess Charm (dance) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Michelle Vito # All 'Bout The Money (Meja) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Michelle Vito # What Dreams Are Made Of (Hilary Duff) (dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Michelle Vito # Everything You Do (M2M) (dance) (composed by Hazel Faith dela Cruz) - Michelle Vito # This Is How We Do (dance) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - Michelle Vito # Wake Up (Hilary Duff) (dance) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Michelle Vito # Prince Charming (dance) (composed by Hazel Faith dela Cruz) - Michelle Vito # Sitting Down Here (Lene Marlin) (dance) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Michelle Vito # I Could Fall in Love (composed by Christian Martinez) - Michelle Vito # Beat of My Heart (Hilary Duff) (dance) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Michelle Vito Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Princess Charm Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. DVD Release IBC has released Princess Charm Man on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes. Princess Charm mobile game In March 2015, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Sailor Girl. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, T.O.D.A.S., Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News, The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke, Batang Genius, Janella: A Princess Girl, Voltron Man, Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Hitman, Super Ninja, Oh My G!, Pirate Kidz: The Next Level and Hayate the Combat Butler made into the huge success. Trivia * This is Vito's third project for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. * It also became Michelle vito's first ever television series on IBC for the fantaserye and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry. * This marks Michelle Vito's first primetime fantasy for IBC. * For the first time, Andre Paras teamed up with Michelle Vito in their own primetime fantaserye with a love-team AndChelle (Andre-Michelle). * Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews's first-ever primetime romantic fantasy-drama series which is after T.G.I.S., Growing Up, Ikaw Na Sana, Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga, Parekoy and Teen Gen. * The first primetime fantasy drama series filmed and broadcast in HD. See also * Teen Princess Michelle Vito Known as 'Princess Charm' Premieres on March 23 * Michelle Vito as Princess Charm * More telenovela from IBC-13's TreseBella this summer * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Princess Charm on Facebook * Princess Charm on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Upcoming television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Television series based on fairy tales